Lizard Tail
The Lizard Tail is a truck driver and a primary antagonist of the racing game, 18 Wheeler: American Pro Trucker. He is always seen driving his big rig and causing trouble to the protagonist, often creating reckless behavior and dropping items from the trailer to ensure the protagonist will not reach to their destination on time. His real name and physical appearance are never revealed or mentioned at all. The Lizard Tail's truck is loosely based on either a Kenworth truck or a Peterbilt truck. Origin While it is not known of Lizard Tail's true origins, or his true intentions, he is known to cause trouble and ramming through other truck drivers to prove that he is an unstoppable truck driver, performing reckless and dangerous driving skills, regardless of the consequences from traffic laws. The Lizard Tail is never seen in person, nor his final fate is revealed. Description The Lizard Tail, while never seen in-person, is seen thoughout four stages from the player's presence, often taunting the player and claiming that he is the number one trucker and is seen ramming the player and dropping cargo in an effort to reduce the cargo value driven by the player and also doing whatever it takes by getting to the destination before the player does. He is also invincible, as the only way to defeat Lizard Tail is to outrun him and arrive to the destination before he does. In the Score Attack from the home version, however, Lizard Tail can be defeated by dropping cargo behind him, ultimately destroying him for an easy win. The Lizard Tail's actual fate, however, is unknown, as he is not seen in different 18 Wheeler games. Abilities The big rig itself allows Lizard Tail to ram the player's cargo to decrease its value and drop off cargo within his radius in an attempt to slow the player down. It also has incredible speed to match the player's speed and even try and outrun him/her and reach the destination first. It is uncertain how would a big rig owned by Lizard Tail would contain an incredible amount of horsepower. In addition, the truck is very durable, even capable of ramming through smaller buildings with relative ease and without slowing down as well, and the same applies with ramming through traffic without hesitation, with the truck receiving absolutely no damage whatsoever (not counting the Score Attack, however). Personality Judging by the Lizard Tail's driving techniques, he is known to be insane, erratic and reckless, often making taunting remarks to the player while driving to their destination and even dropping cargo onto the player, as well as ramming through traffic, even going as far as to cause property damage to buildings with his truck without any regard whatsoever. Due to his reckless behavior, he tends to fall behind, thus allowing the player to arrive at the destination first. Trivia *To date, he is the only villain in the game who is never seen in-person. He also does not have a real name. *His final outcome was never revealed at the end of the game. *The Lizard Tail is capable of brake checking the player on a dime if the player is gaining up on him, which is impossible to do so in real life. Gallery File:Lizard Tail 1.PNG|Lizard Tail about to ram Asphalt Cowboy. File:Lizard Tail 2.PNG File:Lizard Tail 3.PNG|Lizard Tail giving chase. File:Lizard Tail Tailing.PNG|Always check your rear-view mirror! File:Lizard Tail 5.PNG|Lizard Tail showing no regard to property damage. (Right side view) Category:Unseen Category:Arrogant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vandals Category:Nameless Category:Inconclusive Category:Game Bosses Category:Cheater